


Too Late

by SemperAeternumQue



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Dr. Death Defying has about twenty layers of repressed trauma, Gen, I made myself sad with this read at your own risk, I'm Sorry, Please be nice, basically the SING music video from dr. d's POV, in their fucking LIFE, my first danger days fic, no beta we die like the fab four, none of them have ever dealt with emotions healthily, show pony uses ey/em because I do what I want, this is like sad as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/pseuds/SemperAeternumQue
Summary: Over the years, Dr. Death Defying has always been too late to save those he cares about.It's no different with the Fabulous Four.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gays! (Yes I meant to say that I SAID WHAT I SAID.) Welcome to a flaming dumpster fire of a first danger days fic! I wrote this in about an hour this morning and edited minimally, sorry for any mistakes! Be warned: this does not end happily. In fact, it hurts a lot. So read at your own risk. (And if you liked it, maybe drop me a kudos! I live on validation from online strangers and I have no idea what I'm doing so reassurance that I'm not fucking up is greatly appreciated. Comments make my day, you can also come scream at me @ always-and-forever-a-killjoy over on tumblr (please don't laugh at the url I'm bad at naming my blogs).)

_Too late._

Those are the words pounding through his head as the van pulls up at the curb.

_Too late._

Jet Star is still on his feet, still running, pulling The Girl behind him, but they are too late because a shot hits Jet Star in the chest as the wheels screech in protest from how quickly NewsAGoGo brakes. And Fun Ghoul is lying on the floor of the building and Kobra Kid is behind him, lying too still, and Party Poison is slumped against the wall and Dr. Death Defying’s heart screams out for them.

_Too late._

Show Pony hops out, shooting at the dracs as Dr. Death Defying reaches for The Girl, willing her to run for them. She does, she’s always been smart, and he’s able to pull her into the van as Show Pony turns to hop back in. Ey’s a good shot, but there’s no way ey can take on all those dracs and none of them are willing to risk staying a second longer than necessary.

_Too late._

Even if it hurts to leave the fabulous four behind, the four are dead and they are alive, for now. So Newsie slams on the gas and they pull away, dracs futilely shooting at the back of the van as The Girl sobs and Dr. Death Defying tries very hard not to think about four figures lying limp in a Better Living Industries building.

_Too late._

The van speeds back to the desert and none of them say a word. Show Pony hugs The Girl tightly and makes comforting noises, but says nothing else. Newsie is silent, hands clenching the steering wheel. The Girl sobs, and Dr. Death Defying stares out the window and tries not to remember all the death he’s seen before.

_Too late._

That’s his curse, isn’t it? He’s always too late to save the people that matter, while he himself continues to live on and defy death. He’s learned to stop expecting death like every other killjoy in the desert. By some luck of the Phoenix Witch, he always survives. Instead, he’s learned to expect the deaths of those around him. Everyone leaves, in the end.

_Too late._

The van speeds back to the desert and none of them say a word until Cherri Cola is standing in front of them, his face filled with dread even as he asks  
“Where are the Fabulous Four? Did they have to get some dracs off your trail?”

Cherri knows they’re dead, Dr. Death Defying can tell. But he’s clinging to a faint, desperate hope, and Dr. Death Defying can hardly bear to take it away from him.

“They’re dead,” Newsie says, since none of them have said anything. “The Girl is safe. They’re dead,” she repeats.

“We were too late,” Dr. Death Defying says, surprising himself with the roughness of his voice.

_Too late._

“No,” Cherri whispers. “No.”

“I’m sorry,” Newsie says quietly.

“No! You weren’t too late- I should- should have been there-“ his voice is cracking and breaking and he looks like he’s falling apart just as much as it. “I could have saved them,” he finishes, and buries his face in his hands.

_Too late._

The Girl starts running, and none of them are quick enough to stop her. Cherri tries, but he’s shaky from the news and he doesn’t get far. In one day, they lose five people: the Fabulous Four to the city, and The Girl to the desert.

They lose more than that, really. They lose the spark in Show Pony’s eyes and Cherri Cola’s soft smile. They lose the hope the Fabulous Four always inspired and the laughter The Girl brought everywhere she went. They lose some of the spirit of the desert, and another small part of Dr. Death Defying breaks.

_Too late._

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this mess, please send validation if you did! /j (Kudos, comments, incoherent screaming in my ask box on tumblr, I love all of it.)


End file.
